1. Field of Invention
Aspects of the invention relate to a biosensor for detecting a biological sample or the like, and in particularly to miniaturization of the biosensor.
2. Description of Related Art
Related biosensors that recognize  a detecting object, such as DNA, proteins, and antibody molecules efficiently and correctly in a short time, and extracts information, such as the structure, function, weight, and electric characteristics of the detecting object sample, are important since the human genome analysis has been completed. Related biosensors can include, for example, a method (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,445,934) of measuring DNA hybridization reaction by the fluorescence intensity, and a method (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-296172) of measuring DNA hybridization reaction by surface plasmon resonance (SPR). When detecting by these optical methods, the measurement result can be obtained relatively promptly. Moreover, related methods (electrophoresis) of measuring differences in the amount of DNA displacement that varies depending on the applied electric-field or the like are used. In this case, the detection can be made with relatively simple equipment.